Fichiers compromettants
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Une soirée trop arrosée entre Bak et Komui, et des histoires de photo ressortent... (Attention, slash, portnawak) - fic terminée en 1 chapitre.


**Disclaimer :** Alors... j'avais totalement zappé cette fic. Oubliée au point que je ne me souvenais plus que je l'avais écrite. Ni qu'elle était terminée. Pour dire... Elle date de 2010. Sinon, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.  
 **Rating :** K+

* * *

 _Fichiers compromettants_

* * *

Un poids contre sa poitrine, des jambes emmêlées aux siennes. S'il n'avait pas eu un bras posé en travers de son torse, il aurait certainement essayé de se dégager et pourtant, il se sentait incapable de réveiller le dormeur. Peut-être était-ce dû à la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps blotti contre le sien, ou les cheveux qui caressaient sa mâchoire. Il aurait fallu qu'il bouge, qu'il réveille le bel endormi à ses côtés, mais alors serait venu LE moment qu'il redoutait : celui des explications. Pourtant, à présent qu'il était bien réveillé, cela lui était pénible de demeurer immobile. Déjà, sa main caressait les flancs offerts, avec une certaine tendresse. Le petit blond blotti contre lui remua légèrement, resserra sa main sur son torse, faisant frissonner Komui. Il était en train de se réveiller, c'était certain, et le brun devait immédiatement trouver un angle d'attaque…

Bak ouvrit les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois des cils et son regard croisa directement celui de Komui. Il se sentit rougir, aussi bien de leur position explicite que du sourire assuré que lui offrit celui qui l'avait accueilli dans son lit.

« - Bonjour toi… Bien dormi ? »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, mal à l'aise. Il avait un trou de mémoire entre la fin de la réunion plutôt houleuse de la veille et le pourquoi il était à présent contre Komui. Nus ? Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il retira sa main du torse du brun pour, mécaniquement, commencer à s'écarter pour se gratter nerveusement l'autre bras, se redressant dans le lit.

Le superviseur de la section scientifique se redressa lui aussi, attrapant sa main avec douceur pour la porter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser doucement.

« - C'est bon, on n'a rien fait. Tu n'as pas trop mal au crâne ?»

C'est vrai. Après la réunion, ils avaient bu. Il secoua négativement la tête, récupérant un autre baiser de la part de Komui. C'était agréable et doux, et Bak ferma les yeux, se laissant aller. Une main se posa sur sa cuisse, un pouce impétueux dépassa la barrière de tissus, remontant lentement sur le haut du membre, faisant frissonner le blond.

Puis tout lui revint.

 _Komui lui arracha la photo de Lenalee des doigts, le regard sévère._

 _« - Pas quand tu as bu ! » le réprimanda-t-il._

 _Le chef du département asiatique ne protesta pas, se contentant de soupirer. La réunion avait été particulièrement dure, et les deux s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau du brun avec quelques bouteilles d'alcool… Ils avaient tous les deux trop bu, cela émoussait leurs réactions…_

 _« - Puis sincèrement, baver sur quelqu'un de la moitié de ton âge ! »_

 _Lee les resservit, vidant son verre en continuant à marmonner dans sa barbe alors qu'un léger rire secouait Bak. Komui ne comprendrait jamais, certainement. Ce n'était pas Lenalee qu'il regardait lorsqu'il fixait ses photos. Ce sourire, la forme des fossettes, Le scientifique ne se rendrait jamais compte qu'il avait les mêmes…_

 _A chaque fois qu'il regardait la jeune exorciste, c'était son grand frère qu'il admirait. Puis il s'était rendu compte que, lorsqu'il fixait Lenalee, le brun s'énervait, lui prêtait de l'attention… C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, dusse-t-il n'avoir que cela._

 _« - Ce n'est pas vraiment elle… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, quasiment certain qu'avec ses grommellements Komui n'y prêterait pas attention._

 _« - Tu disais ? »_

 _Le scientifique eut un sourire, remontant les lunettes qui avaient glissé de son arrête nasale droite. Il se rapprocha de Bak, faisant rougir le jeune homme…_

 _« - Alors, qui est-ce ?  
\- Ca n'est pas…» Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas en parler. « Ca n'est pas tes affaires. »_

 _Le brun avait eu un de ses sourires qui semblaient ingénus et pourtant inquiétaient généralement Bak. Resservant simplement le blond, il laissa échapper un « vraiment ? » innocent…_

 _Ils n'avaient plus parlé alors. Chan s'était senti mal à l'aise d'avoir failli trop en dire, et avait bu, bu encore… Jusqu'à ce que la main de Komui se pose sur son poignet._

 _« - Tu devrais arrêter, non ? »_

 _Bak frissonna en sentant la caresse sur sa peau, fixa le brun… Dans sa hâte, il renversa son verre en tendant la main vers la nuque de Komui, l'attirant pour l'embrasser maladroitement. Il s'écarta, clignant des yeux._

 _« - Je… Je… »_

 _Non, non, ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça ! Le scientifique se releva et, un instant, Bak crut qu'il allait le frapper… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'à aucun moment l'autre ne lui avait lâché le poignet._

 _« - Viens. »_

 _Le blond se redressa à son tour, suivant Komui à travers les dédales de la congrégation, jusqu'à sa chambre… Le brun s'assit sur le lit, tirant Bak sur ses genoux avec un sourire. Sa main remonta le long du dos musclé du plus petit, retirant la veste blanche pour accéder plus facilement à son corps. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau, plus fiévreusement, alors que leurs mains glissaient sur leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre…_

Bak se sentait idiot, à présent. Sous le coup de l'alcool et l'émotion, lorsqu'il avait senti le torse nu de Komui contre le sien, il avait tout avoué, tous ces sentiments qui l'étouffaient depuis des années. Le brun avait eut un rire et l'avait embrassé à nouveau, mais jamais n'avait donné de réponse… Komui lui attrapa la nuque, l'attirant pour un nouveau baiser.

« - Tu as les idées claires maintenant ?  
\- Elles l'étaient déjà hier.» Fit remarquer le blond, le ton légèrement pincé.

Il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit ! Pourtant, il marqua une hésitation avant de passer la main dans les cheveux longs de Komui, le regard plongé dans les yeux sombres de son vis à vis. Il avait envie de se laisser aller, cesser de réfléchir, et pourtant sa main quitta son emplacement et il écarta celle du brun.

« - Et toi… Tu ne m'as rien répondu. » Fit-il remarquer.

Il savait que le fait de ne pas se faire rejeter était déjà une bonne chose. Mais il aimait que les choses soient claires : il n'accepterait pas que Komui profite de la situation quelques heures, une journée tout au plus puis le jette… Le superviseur eut un simple rire.

« - C'est parce que tu ne m'as rien demandé. »

Bak cligna des yeux, repassant la déclaration maladroite qu'il avait faite au chinois, avant de secouer la tête… En effet, il n'avait fait que lui asséner ses sentiments, sans chercher à lui demander quoi que ce soit, sans en avoir le temps une fois que la bouche de Komui s'était refermée sur son cou et que ses mains caressaient avec envie les tatouages sur les bras du blond.

Sa bouche formait un « o » silencieux. La veille, sous le coup de l'alcool, cela avait été facile. Mais à présent qu'il était sobre, la main de Komui avait beau être glissée innocemment sur la peau nue de sa cuisse, cela demandait plus de courage qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Komui fixa un long instant le jeune homme, se demandant s'il avait poussé trop loin son envie d'être sûr et certain de la situation. Parler sous le coup de l'alcool, il connaissait ça. Mais il aurait voulu une confirmation, que les choses soient les plus claires possibles entre eux. Il respectait son souhait de ne pas le toucher le temps qu'il rassemble ses esprits, même si cela le frustrait un tantinet. Il regardait Bak chercher ses mots, commencer à gratter nerveusement son bras, les plaques rouges usuelles apparaître. Il n'y tenait plus. A nouveau il se pencha, cueillant avec envie les lèvres entr'ouvertes du blond pour l'entraîner dans un baiser langoureux. Sans difficulté Bak se laissa allonger, glissant ses mains sur le dos du brun pour se fixer dans ses longs cheveux… A sa manière ferme de le tenir, Komui sentait que le petit blond ne le laisserait pas s'échapper de si tôt.

« - Sors avec moi. »

Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, reprenant leurs souffles après un baiser passionné, et Bak le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il avait beau être coincé sous Komui, malgré ses hésitations, malgré sa gêne, il s'accrochait fermement à lui, il l'empêchait de partir même si ce n'était aucunement dans les intentions du brun. Et surtout, il n'hésitait plus. Le plus grand eut un sourire, se penchant pour embrasser tendrement le front du blond, après avoir écarté du bout du nez les mèches qui barraient son front.

« - D'accord. »

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

Sans bruit, Bak quitta la chambre de son amant. Cela le frustrait légèrement de devoir faire ça régulièrement, mais ils avaient tenu à garder cette relation secrète. Il avait encore du temps avant que la congrégation s'éveille, il aurait pu retourner dans son lit dormir encore un peu, mais cela le frustrait de dormir autrement que blotti contre Komui, alors qu'ils étaient actuellement dans le même bâtiment. Ce n'était pas assez fréquent à son goût, ni même à celui de son amant… A la place il s'installa à son bureau temporaire, retrouvant un vieux dossier qui lui mit un sourire amusé aux lèvres…

« - Je l'activerai à nouveau ! Vous pensez que je perdrai ? »

Allen se redressa violement, percutant le blond dans son mouvement avec le moignon qui avait été son innocence. Bak bascula en arrière, faisant tomber dans son mouvement les fichiers qui emplissaient la chemise bleue.

« - Bak-san ! Vous… Vous allez bien ? » Demanda l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, l'air contrit.

Il saignait du nez. Fantastique !

« - Bien sûr que non ! »

Alors que le plus jeune s'excusait, Bak suivit son regard vers les papiers qui s'étaient étalés à terre, dont la brillance empêchait de voir le contenu…

« - Ah… Désolé, j'ai étalé vos documents partout… »

Déjà, Allen se penchait sur les photos, faisant quitter le sang du visage du blond. Non, non, ça n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait !

« - Ce sont… »

Des anciennes photos de Lenalee, partant tout droit vers l'incinérateur. A présent qu'il était comblé avec son grand frère, il n'en avait plus besoin… Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas expliquer ceci, aussi gentil et compréhensif que puisse l'être Allen. A toute vitesse, il rassembla les clichés, mal à l'aise comme jamais…

« - Je ne suis pas un stalker ! » S'expliqua-t-il. « Ce sont d'import… »

Non, il s'enlisait. Et Allen le regardait toujours avec ses yeux de merlan frit.

« - Lenalee… Vous l'aimez ? »

Bak rougit, pâlit. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Il sentait même son urticaire lui revenir en plein visage, lui qui avait réussi à calmer le jeu depuis qu'il était avec Komui… Allen se redressa, l'appelant avec une voix étonnée, et le blond se retourna.

« - Ne regarde pas ! Je… Je fais de l'urticaire quand je suis énervé ! »

En proie d'une émotion forte, plutôt. Ca avait été gênant d'ailleurs, au début de leur relation. Ils avaient dû prendre plus de temps que l'auraient fait deux personnes normales, s'étaient découverts petit à petit, et lorsqu'enfin il avait appartenu au brun…

Soudainement, Bak s'écroula.

* * *

Pour l'explication de la scène de fin :

www . youtube watch ? v = a8VQ7ZOOjfo

Pour l'explication de la fic, je ne sais plus dans quel état d'esprit je l'ai écrit, ni pourquoi. Donc... Si vous avez une piste là dessus, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review ! (Z'avez vu comme c'est bien amené ?)


End file.
